The present invention relates to a SCSI cable plug retaining seat, and especially to SCSI cable plug to be fixed to a shelf through retaining base, and therefore, when a channel unit is inserted or pulled out in the shelf, the screws on the cable plug is unnecessary to be detached.
In the prior art SCSI cable plug, the channel unit is inserted to the shelf through a card guide, and then the connector of the channel unit exposes to the groove of the rear covering plate in the shelf so that the cable plug is directly combined to the connector on the channel unit. Then the screws aside the cable plug is used to fix the two. However, this way has the following disadvantages.
1. As it is desired to draw out the channel unit, the screw fixed to the cable plug behind the shelf must be detached.
2. When the cable plug is detached from the connector of the channel unit, the cable plug can not be fixed and thus must be placed anywhere. If it is necessary to reconnect the channel unit with the cable plug, the polarities, positions and order must be rearranged. The efficiency is low.
Therefore, the aforesaid prior art has many defects necessary to the improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a SCSI cable plug retaining seat, wherein as the channel unit in the shelf is to be updated, the channel unit can be pulled out or inserted into directly without needing to release the screws, and thus the operation is convenient and time is saved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a SCSI cable plug retaining seat, wherein guide holes and guide pins are used to combine the male and female connectors.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides A SCSI cable plug retaining seat comprising:
a seat having an L shape and the bottom thereof having an opening; two ears at an upper side of the seat having screw holes; the screw holes being positioned with respect to the screw holes of the cable plug; a screw being used to combine the seat with the cable plug; two ends of the seat being installed with fixing screws; fixing screws being used to lock the seat with cable plug to the rear covering plate on the shelf;
two guide holes being clamping between the grooves of the upper and lower casings of the cable plug and being inserted by the guide pins of the channel unit connector to be positioned therein; and
two guide pins being installed on the channel unit connector; the guide pins being inserted into the guide holes in the cable plug so that the channel unit connector is tightly combined with the cable plug on the seat of the channel unit connector.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.